Snow
by FattaEld
Summary: There's so much to know about snow. Whether Dean is interested or not, he gets to know everything about it from Cas anyway (AU, kind of).


**Here is something I just wrote yesterday. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I was intending for it to become some kind of AU where Dean and Cas knows each other from school, but I guess you can interpret however you like.**

Snow consists of ice crystals made from water vapor that has rose up high in the atmosphere and frozen, condensing into ice crystals which, in turn, aggregates into the snowflakes we all know. The snowflakes becomes heavier than the air surrounding them and falls to the ground, slowly covering the landscape with snow. The shape of the snowflake varies, depending on the humidity and temperature when it was formed. It has lead to the popular expression 'Not two are alike', although that does not necessarily has to be true: it is possible for two snowflakes to appear alike, but it is very unlikely due to all the changes in temperature and humidity the snowflakes experiences during their fall the the earth.

At least that's what Cas says.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Cas says, his eyes shining while he passionately goes on about the snow spread out around them. Dean nods: while he's not sure if he gets whatever Cas means, he doesn't have the heart to stop him from babbling on about the information he found in a text book somewhere – Cas loathes Wikipedia did Dean learn when he asked him about how he knew all about refraction of light ("It's unreliable and always has faulty information," he said back then. "It's better to check the sources.").

It's cloudy, but the snow makes it seem brighter as Cas and Dean walk down the path through the empty park.

"... also, the largest known snowflake was found in 1887 and was measured as fifteen inches across and eight inches thick..." Cas continues. He always get that special twinkle in his eyes whenever he talks about something he finds interesting. Dean loves how Cas talks faster, how he gets so intrigued, how he waves his hands in the air, making unnecessary gestures.

Dean grabs a handful of snow laying on a bush. The snow has that temperature that makes it perfect for forming it into a ball. As they walk, Dean squeezes the snowball, making it rounder until it's satisfying. Then he throws it on Cas.

It hits his back, making him jump. He loses the grip on the ground, slipping on the icy ground and finally tumbling into the snow. Brushing off some snow from his trench coat, he sits up.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks and stands up.

"Probably not." Dean answers and hits him with another snowball.

"You can be so annoying some times."

"I know," Dean answers and puts his arm around Cas's shoulders. "but you love it, don't you?"

Cas doesn't answer, but a faint smirk appears on his face. The snow crackles under their shoes as they walk back to the path. Dean can barely see that there's a lake hidden beneath all the snow and ice in the large area down the hill. He slowly follows Cas, looking out at the nature in front of him. Suddenly he trips on a few bumps in the snow, making him lose his foothold and falling into Cas. Cas is as unprepared as Dean on what happens: he yelps as both of them falls and tumbles down.

Dean is holding Cas's arms in a tight grip. He looks back: the bumps he tripped over where stones hidden under the coat of snow. Dean starts to snicker, and soon Cas joins in. The snicker soon turns into full-blown laughter.

Still snickering, Dean lies down besides Cas in the snow. It starts to snow, small flakes falling down in Dean's hair.

"Did you know that snow is actually colorless?" Cas says. "What little sunlight is absorbed by snow is absorbed uniformly over the wavelengths of visible light thus giving snow its white appearance." Dean smiles.

"Had no idea." He answers and leans forward. He places a quick peck on Cas's lips. "I'm not sure I like snow that much, I..."

"Perhaps you're Chionophobic?" Cas interrupts and sits up. "It's fear of snow."

"I'm not scared of it," Dean says. "I just think it's cold."

Cas wraps has arm around Dean. Dean rests his head on Cas's shoulder and closes his eyes.

With someone like Cas, Dean gets to know every unnecessary fact about snow, but he doesn't mind.


End file.
